masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morality Guide
This page is intended to show the exact conversation and/or action triggers to receive Paragon and Renegade points. Background and Psych Profile Starting Paragon and Renegade Points *Spacer/War Hero 20 Paragon *Colonist/War Hero 15 Paragon *Earthborn/War Hero 10 Paragon *Spacer/Sole Survivor 15 Paragon, 5 Renegade *Colonist/Sole Survivor 10 Paragon, 10 Renegade *Earthborn/Sole Survivor 5 Paragon, 15 Renegade *Spacer/Ruthless 10 Renegade *Colonist/Ruthless 15 Renegade *Earthborn/Ruthless 20 Renegade Prologue: Find the Beacon Joker and Kaidan *2 Paragon for saying “I agree.” *2 Renegade for saying “Cut the chatter!” Richard L. Jenkins and Doctor Chakwas *2 Paragon for saying “Relax, Jenkins.” *2 Renegade for saying “Part of the job, Doc.” First Contact *2 Paragon for saying “He deserves a burial.” *2 Renegade for saying “Forget about him.” Ashley Williams *2 Paragon for saying “Are you okay?” + *2 Paragon for saying “Don’t blame yourself.” *2 Renegade for saying “You abandoned them.” + *2 Renegade for saying “Fine, come with us.” The Scientists *2 Paragon for saying “You’re safe.” + *9 Renegade for shutting up Manuel The Farmers *2 Paragon for saying “It’s safe.” + *2 Renegade for Intimidating “You’re holding out on me.” need 1 Intimidate + *2 Paragon for Charming “He may know something.” need 2 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “Is he worth dying for?” need 2 Intimidate The Smuggler *2 Paragon for saying “Let it go, Williams.” (Must've gotten Powell's name from the Farmers) + *2 Renegade for Intimidating “You’re lying.” need 3 Intimidate Kaidan back on the Normandy *2 Paragon for saying “You helped.” *2 Renegade for saying “The mission failed.” Ashley back on the Normandy *2 Paragon for saying “You helped.” *2 Renegade for saying “The mission failed.” Total *22 Paragon, 8 freebies *29 Renegade, 15 freebies Citadel: Expose Saren Arrival at the Citadel *2 Renegade for saying “They’re blind.” Go to the Tower *2 Paragon for saying “Quit protecting him!” Citadel: Garrus *2 Paragon for saying “It was a big risk.” *2 Renegade for saying “Nice shot.” Take Down Fist *2 Paragon for Charming “Save yourselves.” need 3 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “You’re making a mistake.” need 3 Intimidate + *2 Renegade for saying “You don’t deserve to live.” *2 Renegade for saying “He deserved it.” Return to the Tower *2 Paragon for saying “It’s the best solution.” *2 Renegade for saying “Quit holding us back!” Speak to the Ambassador *2 Paragon for saying “I’ll be careful.” *2 Renegade for saying “That’s your job.” Departing Speech *2 Paragon for saying “Humanity must do its part.” *2 Renegade for saying “Nobody’s going to help us.” + *2 Paragon for saying “Everyone is counting on us.” *2 Renegade for saying “Humanity’s in this alone!” Navigator Pressly *2 Paragon for saying “They’re on our side.” + *2 Renegade for saying “You doubt my decisions?” Total *16 Paragon, 4 freebies *18 Renegade, 6 freebies Citadel: Assignments Citadel: Asari Consort *2 Paragon for saying “Glad to help.” *2 Renegade for saying “Let’s talk payment.” Citadel: Doctor Michel *2 Paragon for saying “Let’s work this out.” *8 Paragon for Charming “You should reconsider.” need 6 Charm *2 Renegade for saying “Kill him.” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Talk and you’re dead!” need 3 Intimidate Citadel: Homecoming *8 Paragon for Charming “This isn’t right.” need 2 Charm *8 Paragon for Charming “This is important.” need 3 Charm *9 Renegade for Intimidating “I’m releasing the body.” need 2 Intimidate *9 Renegade for Intimidating “This is war.” need 3 Intimidate Citadel: Jahleed's Secret (Citadel: Jahleed's Fears) *9 Renegade for saying “You’re not leaving.” (not previously received “Citadel: Scan the Keepers” from Chorban) *8 Paragon for saying “No more.” (previously received “Citadel: Scan the Keepers” from Chorban) + *8 Paragon for Charming “Then do it legally.” need 7 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “Take it back!” need 6 Intimidate Citadel: Presidium Prophet *8 Paragon for Charming “This is unworthy of you.” need 4 Charm *8 Paragon for Charming “It’s not causing trouble.” need 7 Charm *9 Renegade for Intimidating “There’s trouble anyway.” need 6 Intimidate *9 Renegade for Intimidating “This is dangerous.” need 4 Intimidate Citadel: Reporter's Request (previously spoken to Emily Wong before dealing with Fist) *2 Paragon for Charming “I can offer more.” need 1 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “You owe me more.” need 2 Intimidate Citadel: Rita's Sister and Chellick (Citadel: Rita's Sister) *2 Paragon for Charming “You don’t need her.” need 7 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “Pathetic.” need 6 Intimidate + *8 Paragon for returning the shipment to Chellick *9 Renegade for fighting Jax Citadel: Xeltan's Complaint *2 Paragon for saying “Don’t worry.” UNC: Hostile Takeover (Person of Interest) *8 Paragon for saying “No. I won’t do this.” *2 Renegade for saying “Not a problem” or “I’ll do it” + *2 Paragon for saying “You’re under arrest.” *8 Paragon for Charming “Walk away.” need 10 Charm *2 Renegade for saying “You better stay clean.” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Disband the group.” need 8 Intimidate UNC: Privateers (Missing Person) *2 Paragon for saying “I’ll do it.” *2 Renegade for saying “Forget it.” + *2 Paragon for saying “This must be hard on you.” *2 Renegade for saying “You were fooling yourself.” Total *78 Paragon, 2 freebies *66 Renegade, 0 freebies Citadel: Assignments (after 1 plot world) Citadel: Family Matter *8 Paragon for Charming “It’s still her choice.” need 2 Charm *8 Paragon for Charming “It’s worth it.” need 3 Charm *9 Renegade for Intimidating “You’re not helping.” need 3 Intimidate *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Think of the child.” need 2 Intimidate Citadel: Planting a Bug *2 Paragon for saying “It’s a good cause.” *8 Paragon for Charming “I’ve changed my mind.” need 4 Charm *9 Renegade for Intimidating “LIE I already did it.” need 5 Intimidate Citadel: The Fan (3rd encounter) *8 Paragon for Charming “It’s not that easy.” or “Let’s talk about trust.” need 2 Charm *9 Renegade for Intimidating “That’s a load of crap.” or “Here’s a test.” need 2 Intimidate Citadel: The Fourth Estate *2 Paragon for saying “This interview is over.” *8 Paragon for Charming “The turians helped build it.” then “The crew is still Alliance.” need 6 Charm *2 Renegade for saying “Time to shut you up.” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “A great human innovation.” then “I command the Normandy.” need 5 Intimidate Citadel: Snap Inspection *2 Paragon for Charming “We need to build bridges.” need 9 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “We need to kick ass.” need 9 Intimidate *2 Renegade for saying “I’m afraid so.” *2 Renegade for saying “Damn right I did.” UNC: Asari Diplomacy (Investigate Mercenaries) *2 Paragon for saying “Don’t bother.” *2 Renegade for saying “It better be.” Total *36 Paragon, 0 freebies *42 Renegade, 2 freebies After 2 Plot Worlds After 2 plot worlds the Council contacts you *2 Paragon for saying “Good.” + *2 Renegade for saying “This is my investigation.” Noveria: Geth Interest Port Hanshan Docking Bay *2 Paragon for saying “We’ll cooperate.” *+ *2 Renegade for saying “I’m keeping my gun.” Talking with Maeko Matsuo after speaking with Gianna Parasini *2 Paragon for saying “Forget about it.” *2 Renegade for saying “Humiliating, wasn’t it?” Noveria: Smuggling - you need either 6 Charm or 4 Intimidate to get Opold to tell you who the recipient is before you can sell it to Inamorda *2 Renegade for selling the package directly to Inamorda Noveria: Espionage *Refuse the job **8 Paragon for saying “Not this time.” (ends the mission) *Take the job **2 Paragon for saying “This is wrong.” **2 Renegade for saying “It’s done.” *Tell Rafael Vargas “An asari asked me to spy.” **2 Paragon for saying “I told him about you.” **9 Renegade for saying “LIE It’s done” Break-In *8 Paragon for Charming “You’re here illegally.” need 6 Charm *9 Renegade for Intimidating “You can’t take us.” need 8 Intimidate *+ *2 Paragon for saying “They didn’t give me a choice.” *2 Renegade for saying “Bring it on.” Lorik Qui'in *24 Paragon for Charming “You’d be a hero.” need 5 Charm *25 Renegade for Intimidating “Damn right I will.” need 5 Intimidate The Evidence *Talk to Administrator Anoleis **25 Renegade for saying “Gianna is investigating you.” **After saying “No. You’re guilty” or “What do I get out of this?” ***9 Renegade for making a deal with Anoleis *Talk to Gianna if you don't make a deal with Anoleis or were able to keep the evidence) **8 Paragon for saying “I convinced Qui’in.” **+ talk to Matsuo **2 Paragon for saying “He was a criminal.” **2 Renegade for saying “Your opinion doesn’t matter.” To Rift Station *2 Paragon for saying “I’ll see what I can do.” *2 Renegade for saying “I’m not here to help.” *+ *2 Paragon for saying “No problem.” *2 Renegade for leaving without fighting. Noveria: Quarantine *24 Paragon for completing the assignment The Rachni Queen *24 Paragon for letting her go *25 Renegade for killing her Report to the Council *2 Paragon for saying “They won’t.” *2 Renegade for saying “Should I guess?” **2 Paragon for saying “Not these ones.” *+ *2 Paragon for saying "It was the only way." *2 Renegade for saying "Sometimes." Total *110 Paragon, 28 freebies *107 Renegade, 6 freebies Feros: Geth Attack Inform Fai Dan *2 Paragon for saying “Happy to help.” *2 Renegade for saying “I didn’t do it for you.” Talking to Calantha Blake *2 Paragon for saying “What’s wrong?” *2 Renegade for being saying “I hope you’re not contagious.” Talking to Ian Newstead in the tunnels *2 Paragon for saying “Can I help?” *2 Renegade for saying “Kill him.” Feros: Geth in the Tunnels *8 Paragon for completing the mission Feros: Power Cells *8 Paragon for completing the mission Feros: Varren Meat *8 Paragon for completing the mission *+ *2 Renegade for saying “Just pay up.” Feros: Water Restoration *8 Paragon for completing the mission Exit ExoGeni *2 Paragon for saying “I believe you,” *2 Renegade for saying “I don’t care.” Speak with Refugees *24 Paragon for Charming “What about the big picture?” need 12 Charm *25 Renegade for Intimidating “I’ll kill you first.” need 10 Intimidate *+ *2 Paragon for saying “Sounds logical.” *2 Renegade for saying “Can’t take that chance.” *+ *2 Paragon for accepting the grenades *2 Renegade for saying “No.” (you still get the grenades) Minimize Casualties (16) *2-32 Paragon 2 for each colonist saved *2-32 Renegade 2 for each colonist killed The Thorian *2 Paragon for saying “Let the colonists go.” *2 Renegade for saying “I’ll destroy you.” *8 Paragon for Quest Completion Shiala *9 Renegade for saying “I can’t let you live.” Report to the Council *2 Paragon for saying “I help everyone.” *2 Renegade for saying “Don’t be stupid!” **2 Paragon for saying “I understood it.” ***2 Paragon for saying “I help everyone.” Ambassidor Donnel Udina's Reaction at the Presidium *2 Paragon for saying "That's all you care about?" (Must be done before another core world is completed) Total *124 Paragon, 44 freebies *84 Renegade, 13 freebies Virmire Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage *Calm Wrex **28 Paragon for Charming “These aren’t your people!” need 8 Charm **28 Paragon for saying “I wouldn’t do this otherwise.” Or “We are.” (must complete Wrex: Family Armor) **9 Renegade for Intimidating “Don’t be so naïve.” need 8 Intimidate *Kill Wrex **25 Renegade for “Wrex.” **+ **2 Paragon for saying “Damn it.” **8 Paragon for saying “I’m in command.” Virmire: Assisting Kirrahe's Team *2 Paragon for Disrupted Communications *+ *2 Paragon for Destroyed Satellite Uplink *+ *8 Paragon for Destroyed Geth Flyers *+ The Alarm *8 Paragon for saying “They’ve got enough trouble.” *9 Renegade for saying “They can handle it.” Cell Block B (Menos Avot) *8 Paragon for saying “All right. Let him out.” *2 Renegade for saying “No.” or “Sorry. I can’t risk it.” Cell Block A (Ganto Imness) *2 Paragon for saying “I think I can trust you.” or “I’m letting you out.” *9 Renegade for saying “Too risky.” **2 Paragon for saying “I think I can trust you.” or “I’m letting you out.” *+ *2 Paragon for saying “They’re no threat.” *2 Renegade for saying “Open the door and kill them.” or “Eliminate them.” Rana Thanoptis *9 Renegade for saying “Too late.” Make a Choice *2 Paragon for taking saying “I’m sorry.” *2 Renegade for saying “Of course it was.” Saren *2 Paragon for Charming “Join me.” need 7 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “Sovereign will betray you.” need 7 Intimidate Report to the Council *2 Paragon for saying “You need proof?” *2 Renegade for saying “Screw you!” **2 Paragon for saying “You have to trust me.” Total *60 Paragon, 8 freebies *62 Renegade, 11 freebies Race Against Time: Report to the Council "It's Just Politics" *2 Renegade for saying “You son of a bitch.” Citadel: Negotiator's Request *8 Paragon for Charming “You need help.” *2 Renegade for Intimidating “No. You’ll go now.” *9 Renegade for “(Give him the depressant.)” Citadel: Our Own Worst Enemy *2 Paragon for saying “I won’t support you.” *2 Renegade for saying “You have my support.” Total *10 Paragon, 0 freebies *13 Renegade, 2 freebies Race Against Time: Go to Ilos Enter the Archives *2 Paragon for saying “That’s monstrous!” or "You betrayed them." *2 Renegade for saying “It was necessary.” Save the Citadel *24 Paragon for Charming “That’s not true.” need 9 Charm *25 Renegade for Intimidate “It’s never too late!” need 9 Intimidate :(both choices only require 9 points if you used a Charm / Intimidate option when speaking to Saren on Virmire) The Council’s Fate *8 Paragon and 9 Renegade for saying “Concentrate on Sovereign.” *28 Paragon for saying “Save the Council.” *29 Renegade for saying “Let the Council die.” Total *54 Paragon *56 Renegade Other Assignments UNC: Dead Scientists (Find the Doctor) *8 Paragon for Charming “This isn’t Justice.” need 10 Charm *2 Renegade for “him” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Let me do it.” need 8 Intimidate UNC: ExoGeni Facility (Investigate Facility) *8 Paragon for saying “I can’t do that.” *9 Renegade for saying “I should kill you right now!” UNC: Geth Incursions *1 Paragon for saying “All right.” or “Take it.” *1 Renegade for saying “I can’t take that risk.” UNC: Hades' Dogs *8 Paragon for saying “I don’t trust you.” *9 Renegade for saying “Sounds good.” UNC: Hostage *2 Paragon for saying “You don’t have to die.” *8 Paragon for Charming “You need Burns!” need 6 Charm *2 Renegade for saying “Take them down!” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Don’t be stupid.” need 5 Intimidate UNC: Lost Module *6 Paragon for finding the data module without killing a space monkey **4 Renegade for killing a space monkey outside *4 Renegade for killing a space monkey UNC: Major Kyle (Strange Transmission) *2 Paragon for saying “Maybe I can reason with him” *+ *2 Paragon for Charming “He needs my help.” need 3 Charm *2 Renegade for Intimidating “He’ll get you all killed!” need 5 Intimidate *+ *2 Paragon for saying “I tried to help you.” *8 Paragon for Charming “You can’t help them now.” need 7 Charm *2 Renegade for saying “Enough crazy talk.” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Surrender or they all die!” need 8 Intimidate UNC: Rogue VI *2 Renegade for saying “I’ve heard that before.” *+ *2 Paragon for saying “Was anyone hurt?” Total *53 Paragon, 10 freebies *54 Renegade, 8 freebies X57: Bring Down the Sky Talking to Simon Atwell at Torch Station #1 Exit *2 Paragon for saying "They're not all like this." *2 Renegade for saying "Why wouldn't they." Talking to Charn *8 Paragon for Charming “Forget Balak.” need 2 Charm *8 Paragon for Intimidating “Don’t be stupid.” need 2 Intimidate *9 Renegade for “him” Talking to Balak *24 Paragon for “him got to save hostages” **After saying “I’m not like him.” to Simon Atwell ***2 Paragon for saying “Only temporarily.” *25 Renegade for “him” **him to die or him for the alliance ***After saying “No one could’ve done better.” to Simon Atwell ****2 Renegade for saying “Damn right I am.” ****2 Renegade for saying “As hard as possible.” Total *36 Paragon *38 Renegade Alignment Specific Assignments UNC: Besieged Base *2 Renegade for saying “That’s not my problem.” (won’t get the assignment) *8 Paragon for 1-4 researchers killed *24 Paragon for 0 researchers killed *9 Renegade for 5+ researchers killed UNC: The Negotiation *8 Paragon for completing the mission peacefully *9 Renegade for refusing to negotiate with Lord Darius and killing him and his men **25 Renegade for completing the mission violently Background Specific Assignments (only get one) Citadel: I Remember Me (Colonist) *8 Paragon for “her the sedative.” *9 Renegade for “the sedative” *9 Renegade for saying “Shoot her. That’s an order.” Citadel: Old Friends (Earthborn) *2 Paragon for saying “I’ve got a warning.” or “This changes things.” *8 Paragon for Charming “This won’t help you.” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “So what?” or “Do whatever you want.” *9 Renegade for “(Shoot him.)” *9 Renegade for Charming “I need your help.” *9 Renegade for Intimidating “Make it negotiable.” Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things (Spacer) *2 Paragon for saying "I'll give you the money." *2 Renegade for saying "You're just a drunk." **After talking to your mother ***8 Paragon for saying "I'll give you 20 for food." ***8 Paragon for Charming "The Veteran's Affairs Office" need 4 Charm ***2 Renegade for saying "Screw you." ***9 Renegade for Intimidating "No one understands! Waaah!" need 5 Intimidate Totals These totals do not include the starting points from your background and psych profile choices. Pre-Ilos *(wo/BDtS) 539 Paragon, 524 Renegade *(w/BDtS) 575 Paragon, 562 Renegade Total *(wo/BDtS) 593 Paragon, 580 Renegade *(w/BDtS) 629 Paragon, 617 Renegade Totals Needed *NOTE: It IS possible to achieve 75% in both Paragon and Renagade on your initial playthrough Without investing character points into Charm or Intimidate *(wo/BDtS) *32.4 (10%) First Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *Spectre Second Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *81.0 (25%) Third Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, First Passive Ability gained *162.0 (50%) Second Passive Ability gained *243.0 (75%) Fourth Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, Third Passive Ability gained *259.2 (80%) Morality Quest unlocks *291.6 (90%) Alternate Morality Quest Unlocks (if you have already unlocked 80% Renegade, UNC: The Negotiation, this requires 90% Paragon to unlock UNC: Besieged Base and vice versa) *324.0 (100%) Full Bar *NOTE: BDtS totals only apply if/after you enter the X57 asteroid otherwise wo/BDtS totals apply even if you have the expansion installed *(w/BDtS) *34.0 (10%) First Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *Spectre Second Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *85.0 (25%) Third Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, First Passive Ability gained *170.0 (50%) Second Passive Ability gained *255.0 (75%) Fourth Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, Third Passive Ability gained *272.0 (80%) Morality Quest unlocks *306.0 (90%) Alternate Morality Quest Unlocks (if you have already unlocked 80% Paragon, UNC: Besieged Base, this requires 90% Renegade to unlock UNC: The Negotiation and vice versa) *340.0 (100%) Full Bar Category:Guides